


A Birthday Present

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four character studies for my friend ariadne_odair</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this is so kind of chaotic but it's either post this today with all it's flaws and things or what until Monday when my wi-fi comes back on.

The Ending

Steve had forgotten what it was like when the world was ending.

When blood was caked under your nails, when your heart is beating double time, and oh how did he forget what it felt like to be alive and dead at the same time?

He had forgotten but as he grabs his shield and smiles brittle, as you please, before climbing aboard a ship doomed from the start he figures he’ll remember.

Blue

Blue had a different meaning for all of them.

It means redemption for Tony. It means that he can become anything he wants too. It also means he can’t help but be the way he is and maybe that’s why Pepper left him.

Clint remembers blue as the sky he spends his days in and how it’s not very good cover but it’s oh so gorgeous.

Bruce remembers blue as the color of Brian Banner’s shirt, and that’s all he’s willing to say about it.

Natasha remembers blue as the color of ice. Of the color of her heart as it dies a child’s death.

Thor remembers blue as Jotunheim the beginning of the end of his brother and it makes him hate just a bit more.

Steve remembers it the same way you remember a dream. He doesn’t remember.

Broken

All of them had been broken.

You couldn’t be an Avenger without being broken at least a little.

But, Nick reflects as he watches the broken rubs at each other’s sharp edges until it becomes like a perfect puzzle, in all his years he’d know that it’s what you do after you’ve been broken that makes a man.

Laughter

Natasha used laughter as a weapon, except as Clint and Thor started trying to run away from where Bruce had them cuffed by the neck and Tony groaned in dismay, even as Steve tried to can control of the situation.

She laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Birthday Eve you wonderful lovely person who makes sure I don't have a mental breakdown and plays creative volleyball with me.
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful birthday! 
> 
> -Love Luna and Jenny.


End file.
